Fight
by neru.cheramu
Summary: Sakura is only playing games... NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

"Ok, let's bet this time Naruto!"

"Got it Sakura-chan! What do you have in mind for the winner?"

"I don't know... if I win... hmm... I don't know, I'll decide later about your torture"

"And if I win-"

"You won't"

"Oh I WILL! BELIEVE IT!"

"You wish!"

_**FIGHT!**_

_smack_ "HA! Take that!"

"No way! You can't hit a girl! I'll pay you back!"

"OUCH! Sakura, you're cruel..."

"I'm doing my best!"

**5 mins later...**

"NO! I can't be beaten by a girl!"

"I guess you can" evil winner grin

_**TANYA WINS! FATALITY!!**_

"But how can Tanya beat Sub-Zero?!"

"It's not about the charas... it's about the players, Naruto! You can't beat me!"

"But you're girl"

"Yes I'm a girl, you already noticed that? I'm 100 percent girl, just like you're 100 percent loser! Now about the bet..."

"No Sakura wait! Let me get my rematch! Pleeeeeeeease" _(puppy eyes)_

"Ok... wanna play with Goro?"

"I CAN PLAY WITH GORO!?" - asked Naruto wide-eyed.

"Never heard about the tricks? You can play with Goro and Noob Saibot... and you can do fatality really easy..."

Sakura sat back and turned her chair to the computer again. She and Naruto were playing "Mortal Kombat 4" for the last 30 minutes.

"Look now Naruto. When you choose a player you go on hidden... then you press the select key, but hold it. After that... who do you wanna play with - Goro or Noob Saibot?"

"Goro, of corse!"

"Then, again, you go on "hidden" and hold the select button. After that you press "up" twice and "left" once, like you select Reiko and press "block" key... and you're with Goro!"

"Thanks Saku! But why did you told me that?"

"I like the challenges... and you yourself are not at all"

"That's it! START THE GAME!

Sakura smirked and selected her hidden player...

_**ROUND ONE! FIGHT!**_

"Who is that?!" - asked Naruto when he took a look at Sakura's chara.

"Noob Saibot... his looks are something like between Sub-Zero and Scorpion... but he has the skills of other players too"

"Good choice"

"Hmm... thanks"

**after the fight**

"Okay... you win, what should I do?" asked Sakura

"Go on a date with me!"

"What a surprise!" said Sakura bored "Let's get going"

"Okay! Let's go-"

"I know, I know, to the ramen shop! C'mon!"

"You're reading my mind!" said Naruto and grabbed her hand. For his surprise she didn't complain about it - she just smilled and they both went out.

'This must be a dream!!'

They both were walking on the beach, again holding hands. Naruto just couldn't understand what was up with Sakura - untill today she always refused to go on a date with him. Yeah it was a bet, but still...

"So Sakura, how come you're so good on Mortal kombat 4?"

"I used to play it very often... but I've lost form now."

"Are you kidding me!? You just kicked my butt!!" They both started laughing.

"Well yeah... you beated me only once, and here is the result" - she looked around the beach "I never thought that I'll be walking on the beach with you"

"Same here" - smiled Naruto "Say, Sakura-chan. When I lost the bet I asked for my rematch. Why didn't you do that too?"

"I don't know... I just thought - '_What is the big deal_?'"

"I see... you're smart!"

"Hah thanks!"

"You're welcome"

**at the morning**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!

"Comming!" - yelled Sakura. She just took a shower and her only clothing was a towel. "Naruto?!"

"This is for you!" - Naruto gave her a rose.

"T-thank you Naruto! But why are you here? - asked Sakura blushing and tried to hide herself behind the door so he couldn't see more than her head and shoulder

"Wanna go out? After you put some clothing" he smiled

"Ok..." she didn't felt like going out much, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings... and he was so sweet, giving her this red rose - her favourite flower... "Just wait a minute"

"Of course"

After 10 minutes she was ready. She was with a green dress, not long, but not too short too.

"Looks great on you!"

"Thanks Naruto, but please stop with the compliments, I might believe you!" they stared for each other for like 2 seconds and bothj said together: "BELIEVE IT!" and started laughing.

"So where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, let's just take a walk"

"Okay"

They just hang around... talking, laughing. Suddenly Naruto tried to grab her hand, but she pulled it away.

"No Naruto"

"But why? Yesterday-"

"Yesterday was yesterday! It was just a bet. Remember?"

"Yes. I remember" said Naruto, suddenly with ice-cold voice. "Seems you like to play with feelings too, not only with computer games" He now turned his back on her and started to walk the other way.

Sakura tried to grab him on the arm "Naruto wai-"

"GET LOST" - screamed he

"I'm sorry Naruto!"

"No, you don't. Save it. I know I can't be like Sasuke."

"It's not-"

"Yes it is. Go home Sakura. Go and play with your toys, but know - I'm not one of them"

"NARUTO!!" - but it was too late - he ran away, concntrating his chakra on his feet...

_This is really crappy... but I have no ideas... I had so much and now - nothing... it's like I got amnesia..._

_And about the fanfic - a while ago I was obsessed with the game Mortal Kombat 4, so I got the idea from it. I haven't played it in a while, so sorry if I have mistakes about the names of the characters.  
And... to be continued!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thursday, 10.07._**

_Dear diary,_

_I'm an awful person! Yesterday I lost a bet... and I had to go on a date with Naruto. We went to the ramen shop, then we walked for I while. We were even holding hands - I thought: "It's our first and probably it's our last date. It must be perfect! At least Naruto likes me"  
But seems like I overdid it... about an hour ago he came, gave me a rose and asked me out. I just couldn't say "No" and slam the door in his face, so I agreed. It was going pretty well until he tried to take my hand... I tried to explain that all was about the bet. He got really mad and then ran away... I hope he's okay._

**_Sakura_**

Sakura closed the notebook, put it in the drawer and leaned back on the bed. It was all her fault... she wanted to make a bet. And now Naruto wouldn't want to see her. She remembered his words... "I'm not your toy... you can't play with me..." . What was that for? He knew, that it was a bet, right?

_"But you're not so innocent yourself, Sakura"_ her inner said.

Yes, but it was a date!

_"You said it was only a bet... and now you're excusing yourself with 'it was a date' ?!_

It was a false date...

_"But still a date!"_

'Oh my God...' - Sakura thought - 'Sometimes I feel like my inner is a boy...like it doesn't understand anything about girls'

She sighed and got up. She had to find a way to excuse to him. She had to! Sakura took her cellphone and called Naruto, but he didn't answer. 'What a surprise' she thought. 'Okay, going out. Maybe I'll see him'

_later..._

**_Still_** **_Thursday, 10.07._**

_I couldn't find him anywhere. I went to his house, but no one was there; tried to call, but his phone is off; the beach, the ramen shop, the park... not a trace. I'm starting to worry... I haven't seen him only for few hours, but still... _

_On the way home I saw Ino. I asked her if she saw Naruto, but she said no._

**_"I haven't seen him from yesterday, you were with him. What happend?"_**

**_"It doesn't matter, Ino. Thanks anyway."_**

**_"Hey, wanna drink coffe on monday?"_**

**_"Sure. Bye!"_**

**_"Bye, Sakura"_**

_And that was it... where did he vanished?_

It was monday. Sakura dressed up, fixed her hair and went to the coffe. On her way she was again thinking about Naruto. She saw him yesterday, but only for a second - he just gave her a cold glare and walked his own way. She didn't bother to go after him, she alredy knew that it was pointless...

"Hey, Sakura are you here?"

"What? Sorry Ino, I was just thinking. What is it?"

"What are you going to drink?"

"Just a tea"

"Tea?! Are you okay?" laughed Ino

"Be thankful it's not sake!" answered Sakura and they started to laugh. But right after that Sakura's smile dropped and her face became a little worried again

"Seriously, Sakura what is wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing!" repeated Sakura when she saw saw Ino's face. "Today is just not my day... I woke up with awful headache..." lied she.

"If you say so..."

They both drinked in silence. Sakura was deep in her thoughts again, but Ino was bored. She wanted just to gossip today, have a good time with her best friend. She tried to make a conversation about the first theme that came up in her mind...

"Do you know what's wrong with Naruto?" A bullseye. She now had the full attention of Sakura, like she woke her up with a slap.

"What do you mean?"

"Well he's not acting that dorky way anymore... I don't see him very often out, he's always at home. It makes me think that something bad happened to him, like he lost something..." Ino paused here to see Sakura's reaction. She just stared at her blankly "Do you know why?"

"No... not a clue"

'He's lost something, huh? I guess he lost a friend... and the girl he likes... likeD. He hates me now" Sakura thought.

"So you say he's at home?"

"Yes, why?"

"I gotta go Ino. Bye!"

"But Sakura, wait, where are you going?"

"I have to do something!"

"Ok then. Bye." 'Seems like something happened between these two...' Ino sighed. She payed the drinks and left the coffe.

'He's at home? And I thought that he left'

"Naruto!" yelled sakura while knocking hard on the door. "Naruto! C'mon, I wanna talk to you! Please come out! I know you're there!"

No answer. Sakura sighed. She almost started to cry when she turned around and left. When she got home she opened her diary again, but she had no strenght to write. What could she do? She tried to call him everyday, went to his house... her last choice was th internet. She turned on her computer and wrote him an e-mail...

_The second chapter... Just to tell you, it's not gonna be very long, just one or two more chapters..._

_And sorry if I have typos... I'm not english or american, so I don't know the language perfectly._

_The next chapter coming soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto went home, smiling hapilly. It was his first date with Sakura and it was perfect. He was literally flying on the way home. The girls would say that it's love... but he wasn't sure. He thought the love was something really stupid... and the way he felt - it was something, that couldn't be described. He laughed to himself - was he in love? Maybe yes, maybe not... it didn't matter. With this happy thoughts he fell in calm sleep...

In the morning he felt really freshed and relaxed, like he was sleeping on a cloud. He took a fast breakfast and left his home. On the way to Sakura's he stopped by the flower shop and buyed a red rose. He didn't knew if she would like it, but it was beautiful and showed his feelings...

He knocked on the door. He heard her screaming something and smiled - she was at home. When she opened the door he was surprised to see that Sakura is wearing only a towel.

"This is for you!" he said and smilled to her tries to hide behind the door. She blushed and thanked him. He was really happy that she didn't refused.

But his happines didn't last long... She showed him that for her it was only a game. At first he felt pain, but it soon turned into anger. When she tried to grab his arm he just screamed to her

"GET LOST!"

He remembered about Sasuke... she always liked him... And Naruto couldn't compare with him. He knew that. But he also knew, that he wasn't Sakura's toy. He said that to her and left with no other word.

He went right to his house. He locked the door and closed the windows. He thought - "Yes, it was definately love, that I felt earlier. Such a stupid feeling... and everything that comes from it was only pain and anger." He was hurt and he didn't hid it from himself - what was the point? Love, feelings... everything was now messed in his mind.

Again he remembered about Sasuke. Sakura liked him, but he had no feelings for her. And now Naruto was such a fool - he was on Sakura's place and she was on Sasuke's place. She cold understand Naruto's feelings... but no, she played her part very well and now here's the result - he was alone, betrayed and she was in her perfect world - there was place only about her and Sasuke.

He tried to calm himself down - he played MK4. It reminded him of yesterday, that's why he played it - to get over with what happened. It only made him angrier... so he almost smashed his keyboard. At the end it really helped - he killed Tanya, Sakura's favourite character so he could pretend that it was her. He also tried to play with Goro, but it didn't work... Naruto thought that he has to ask Sakura again how it's done, but then he remembered... he sighed. After one molre game he turned off the computer and spend the rest of the day in his bed untill he finally fell asleep at the evening.

At the morning he woke up early and went to the store. He buyed more food than needed - he didn't want to go out today, so he had to take more now. Another long day passed... and no one saw him.

At the third day he decided to go out. Sakura didn't deserve to punish himself because of her.

And there was she - just walking, not caring about anything. He remembered that she tried to call him on friday. He took a look at his cellphone - he had about TEN missed calls from her. Naruto was really surprised, but he forced himself to give her a cold glare when she looked at him. She didn't reacted. 'Ice princess...' thought he.

On his way home he walked by the cafe. Sakura was there with Ino. He couldn't hear what they are talking about, but he saw that Ino stared at her friend at disbelief, but when Sakura said something they both bursted in laugh. 'I guess that she is really over me...' he felt again a small hint of pain and started walking faster, almost running.

Half an hour after he arrived home she came too. She started to knoc on the door and yelled for him, but he pretended that he's not there... like she cared about him. Soon she gave up and went away. This time he didn't even touched the computer...

On Tuesday morning Naruto felt better. 'Seems like time heals the wounds...' thought he. He decided (finally) that he's not going to stay home and this time, even if Sakura's right before his face he wouldn't run away.

But there was not test for his courage - he hang out with the guys, but he didn't saw Sakura anywhere. But he caught himself that he was looking for her in the crowd... 'Why do I even care?'

When he got home he sat on the computer. He decided to check his mail box and for his surprise he found an e-mail from Sakura. With a sigh he clicked on it - after all he had nothing to lose. For sure it was another try to apologize...

--

_Soooooo chapter 3! I'm sorry that it's almost only about the story so far, but I wanted to show things from Naruto's side too. _

_I wank to ask you all for something - please tell me where are my typos or exprssion mistakes... I want to improve my english!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

...Sakura's e-mail was saying:

"Look Naruto. I know I did a horrible thing and I'm really sorry. Why you can't believe me? I know what you feel, I felt the same way. Sasuke rejected me remember? You're not the oly person with feelings on the world you know. I can't find the right words to apology, so I'll use a song... it's not exactly for the case but...

**Mariah Carey - We belong together**

**I didn't mean it  
When I said I didn't love you**, so  
I should have held on tight  
I never shoulda let you go  
**I didn't know nothing  
I was stupid, I was foolish  
I was lying to _myself_**  
**I could not fathom that I would ever  
Be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be  
Sitting here beside myself**  
Cause I didn't know you  
Cause I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything  
**I never felt**

**The feeling that I'm feeling  
Now that I don't hear your voice**  
Or have your touch and kiss your lips  
Cause I don't have a choice  
**Oh, what I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side**  
Right here, cause baby  
(We belong together)

chorus  
**When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby, please  
Cause we belong together**

Who else am I gon' lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh, baby baby, we belong together  
**  
I can't sleep at night  
When you are on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio  
Saying to me  
"If you think you're lonely now"  
Wait a minute  
This is too deep (too deep)  
I gotta change the station  
So I turn the dial  
Trying to catch a break  
And then I hear Babyface  
I only think of you  
And it's breaking my heart  
I'm trying to keep it together  
But I'm falling apart  
**  
I'm feeling all out of my element  
I'm throwing things, crying  
Trying to figure out  
Where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song  
It ain't even half of what  
I'm feeling inside  
I need you  
Need you back in my life, baby

chorus  
When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby, please  
Cause we belong together...

I hope you understand me.

waiting for answer: Sakura"

Naruto was only looking at the words of the song. "**I didn't mean it  
When I said I didn't love you"... **could that be true? He decided to reply.

Sakura checked her mail box. There was a reply from Naruto. Her heart was beating crazy when she opened it.

"You wanna talk in songs? Fine. I have the perfect song for the moment.

**Rihanna - Take a bow**

**Oh, how bout a round of applause?**  
Yeah  
Standin ovation  
Woah oh oh yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Verse 1  
**You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please!  
Just cut it out**  
**  
And don't tell me you're sorry  
cause you're not**  
Baby when I know you're only  
sorry 'cause you got caught

Chorus  
**But you put on quite a show  
Really had me goin'  
But now its time to go  
Curtains finally closin'  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow**

Verse 2  
Grab your clothes and get gone  
(Ya better hurry up)  
Before the sprinklers come on  
(come on)  
Talkin' bout girl I love you you're the one  
this just looks like a re-run  
Please  
What else is on?  
**  
And don't tell me you're sorry  
cause you're not**  
Baby when I know you're only  
sorry 'cause you got caught

Chorus  
**But you put on quite a show  
Really had me goin'  
But now its time to go  
Curtains finally closin'  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow**

Bridge  
**And the award for  
the best lie goes to you  
For makin' me believe  
that you  
could be faithful to (love) me  
lets hear your speech  
**  
How bout a round of applause  
A standing ovation

Chorus  
**But you put on quite a show  
Really had me goin'  
But now its time to go  
Curtains finally closin'  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow**  
**  
But it's over now..."**

Sakura almost started to cry... but she was angry too. She decided to stop - she was not going to embarase herself anymore. She send him a short e-mail - "That's it. I don't know why you keep believing that people can't be sorry. I really AM sorry. But I guess that doesn't matter to you. I promise you, this is the last message that you recieve from me. I'm "_**tired of being sorry**_"."

Sakura send the e-mail and turned off the computer. She then took her journal and started writing in it - everything was pointless...

On the morning she woke up late. She had breakfast and started watching TV. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. When Sakura opened it she just stared at the person in front of her. Naruto.

Before she could say something he did.

"Why?"

"Why... what?" answered with a question she.

"Why were you doing so much? First you acted like you like me, then you repelled me, THEN you tried to apologize so hard, and now you're giving up. I don't understand"

"I don't understand myself Naruto. The date was all acting... but when you were so mad at me I felt horrible. I had to fix things between us. I really started to like you... but now you probably hate me"

Naruto didn't said anything. He just gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"Does that mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

"Nah. I'm just playing with you. Now you know how I feel?" said Naruto

"I always knew how you felt Naruto. Sasuke did the same to me. That's why I have no right to be mad at you"

"That's what I wanted to hear"

"Excuse me?"

"I wanted to test you" said Naruto "You see, I had no right to be mad at you either. I realized it yesterday. But you know what it's like to be alone..."

"Yes. I know" Sakura smiled and hugged him. He smiled too and kissed her forehead."I think you missed" said Sakura and kissed him on the lips.

"Sorry, that will never happen again." promised he when they broke the kiss. "Now you wanna go on a real date!"

"Let me guess... the ramen shop... then the beach..."

"You're reading my mind" smiled Naruto and grabed her hand. And they both left, smiling happily, repeating their best date so far. Well, their only date so far...

_I'm sorry for the late update... and I'm sorry that this chapter isn't so good... I wanted the end to be something better, but lately some bad things happened to me, so I had no good ideas._

_The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the fanfic belongs to me._

_THE END_


End file.
